The Alliance
by EnglishDragon
Summary: My first ever fan fiction. Takes place directly after The Hunted. and is just sort of a continuation of the story. Fanfic with my ideas for season 2. Rated for safety. Please RR and be constructive. Chap 6 finally up.
1. Chapter 1: The Traitor

The Alliance Chapter 1: The Traitor 

**I don't own AD:JL or any of the characters.**

A/N 

This is my first fan fiction, so I apologise in advance for anything I have done wrong. Also as I'm English I'll be using UK English words for applicable terms if they appear. Eg. Torch instead of Flashlight, Boot instead of Trunk etc. So sorry to all you US fans. Please R+R this is my first ever so don't be too harsh. I'll update soon if I receive positive response. This isn't a Rose fic, it's a general fic (season 2ish that starts with Rose's situation)

The tears streamed from Rose's eyes as she lay on her bed. Her life had always been simple, planned out for her by her uncle. But there was nothing simple about the situation now… she sat up and gazed at the two Huntsmen guarding her door, her vision blurry through her tears. She was sure she could take them out, but what was the point – her uncle would have half the clan after her in a flash. Besides she had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to.

She grabbed her pillow and held it close to her, weeping into it. How she wished it were Jake she was holding, she felt so… empty. Suddenly she snapped back to reality

'For god's sake Rose, pull yourself together' she thought to herself 'You're the huntsgirl, you don't cry!'

As she dried her eyes she heard the awful sound of footsteps on the stairs… her uncle was coming

The huntsguards stepped aside, as he swept into the room, in full Huntsmaster attire. Rose backed against her headboard and turned to face the wall. She had no desire to look at her uncle, not after what he had done to her.

Huntsmaster gestured to two of the Huntsmen, "get her up!" he commanded. The two men grabbed her by the arms and stood her up so she was face to face with the Huntsmaster. "Thorn," he boomed, "You know of course why we have imprisoned you",

Rose just stared unblinking into his cold eyes; she could feel herself welling up again. "Well!" he said slapping her around the face. As his hand struck her cheek Rose could feel the tears come again, through a broken voice she mumbled "yes."

"Do you?" Huntsmaster replied. "Do you really know what you have done? You have brought disgrace upon the entire Huntsclan, upon generations and generations of your ancestors. You had the American dragon at your mercy and you let him go! You are a traitor to the Huntsclan and you shall be treated as such!"

Rose merely starred blankly back at him, tears once again streaming down her face. She knew this was all true, she was a traitor, she was a disgrace, but she didn't regret it… she couldn't hurt him, not Jake.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection

Chapter 2: Reflection 

**I don't own AD:JL or any of the characters.**

**A/N **

Ah Chapter 2 sucks! But I found it hard to make it any better. I seem to be able to do the Rose bits, but struggle with Jake's speech sometimes, want to keep the feel of the show. Find it hard to keep a continuous writing style as well, hope this is OK. Hope it will improve, as the two stories become 1.

Jake lay back on the rooftop thinking, every few seconds he blew a stream of fire straight up into the air, torching any unfortunate insects that happened to be flying by. 'She just left', he thought, 'No talking, no goodbyes, just left'.

He looked at the picture of them at the school dance, gazing at how beautiful and innocent Rose looked. Those eyes, he had glanced those perfect blue eyes as she set him free. Right now he'd rather she had just done it, no more worries, human or dragon. FuDog appeared on the top of the fire escape. "Yo kid, the old man sent me to check up on you, how u doin?"

Jake didn't reply, occupying himself by frying another insect. Fu nodded, sincerely, as if he understood, and descended the stairs.

Jake suddenly realised what he was doing, "get up" he told himself "you're the American

Dragon, there's a whole city of magical creatures counting on you"

"Yo Fu wait up" he called after the dog. He took one final look at the picture, "You left without saying goodbye Rose, so… goodbye." He kissed the photo and dropped it off the building.

"You sure you're OK kid" Fu said as Jake flew down to where he was on the stairs.

"Yeah, the Am-Drag don't stop for no one" he replied. "Lets get back to the shop, grab on" and with that they flew off into the night.

On the street below a hooded figure emerged from an alley. The figure glanced around and headed straight for the picture blowing around the street. A dragon tongue shot out and grabbed the picture bringing it level with the hidden face.

"Well, well American Dragon, what do we have here." A smile formed on her face, and Chang disappeared back down the alley.


	3. Chapter 3: Help Required

Chapter 3: Help required.   
A/N 

I thought I would be good at this, I've always been really good at writing before, (using my own characters for short stories) but I'm finding this hard and I'm not sure I like the way the stories been written so far. I'm just addicted to writing it though, so I'll plough on regardless. Still is my first Fic I guess, learn by doing and all that. You know the deal people R+R

The Huntsmaster had been lecturing Rose for what felt like hours, how she hated him, she had done nothing but serve him, sacrificed everything for him, and yet it didn't matter; to him, she was the scum of the earth.

"I never thought it would come to this Thorn, but you leave me no choice. Tommorow at midnight we will hold a full Moonlight trial where you will be tried for treason against the Huntsclan."

Rose wasn't listening; she was completely oblivious, thinking of the happy moments she had experienced with Jake.

"You know what the penalty is for treason…. Until tomorrow you will remain under armed guard here. I suggest you prepare for the worst!" he added with a sinister smile, and left the room.

The worst… Rose knew exactly what that was, if she was found guilty, and there was no doubt that she would be, she would be killed ceremonially in front of the entire clan. Her uncle was smiling about the fact that he was going to order his nieces execution. He was evil pure evil, she couldn't believe she had been trying to win his respect for so many years.

She slumped back onto her bed; she was going to die. After tomorrow, there would be no more Rose, nothing more for her. Everything she had ever done would be wiped out… by one flash of green light.

"No!" she whispered, she couldn't let it happen. She was too young, and lets face it, too pretty. She had to get out of here, but how! She was outnumbered 50 to 1, she needed help… but she had noone to turn to. She looked down at her other copy of her and Jake at the dance… "No… I cant… he hates me…" she thought, "what choice do you have", she answered herself…. "Desperate times…"

S She picked up her cell phone hid under her duvet and dialled Jake's number, her pulse rising with nerves. The call was connected… she spoke slowly and quietly into the phone "Please Don't hang up, Jake, its me"


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

_**A/N**_

_Short chapter expanding on Chang being around in chapter 2, will update with Rose/Jake story later tonight or tomorrow as have had some positive reviews. (Continue please  ) Seem to have ideas at the moment so am taking advantage and doing lots of writing. I'm still not too good at the formatting. But I'm trying._

* * *

The doors of the council chamber burst open, and two young green dragons accompanied by 3 giants dressed in guard uniform. "Councillor Andam, Councillor Kulde," spluttered the nearest dragon, bowing low before the two remaining high council members.

Andam stood immediately, "Do you not know the meaning of a secret council meeting; we specifically requested NOT to be disturbed"

"Master" the other dragon panted, out of breath, "We would not disturb you unless it was a matter of utmost urgency."

"Well?" voiced Kulde,

The dragons looked grave… "Its Councillor Chang… she has escaped!"

* * *

Rats scuttled out of the way as Chang glided through the sewer system, still clutching the photo of Jake and Rose, plans already forming in her devious mind. Finally she reached her destination and descended gracefully, landing in the centre of an alcove in the sewer system.

A deep voice echoed from the shadows – "Was your reconnaissance successful!" The dark dragon emerged from the black, a menacing expression cast across his cold features.

"Yes master," replied Chang, "It appears the American Dragon is in love, a human girl."

"You have done well Chang, come let us form a plan" he said, looking down at her

"I have already begun master" said Chang, looking smug

The dark dragons evil laugh echoed around the sewer system "very good, very good"


	5. Chapter 5: Picking up

**Chapter 5: Picking Up **

**A/N**

A bit of a longer chapter for you, but not much progression, although the points of view will be largely combined from now on. I'm updating pretty quickly with lots of ideas (only started writing yesterday), Hope I've got grandpa/jake's speech alright. I'm going to watch some AD:JL that I've got recorded tonight (Ski Trip, HongKongNights and The Hunted) to give me some more info for the voices. Hope its still good for all ya. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating

* * *

Jake descended, dropped Fu in front of the shop, and changed back into human form.

"Yo gramps, what you got for me then, Pixies in peril? Mermaids in… Yo gramps, what's up?"

Lao Shi was sat upon a stall, head bowed clearly in deep thought. He raised is head and turned to look at Jake. "I have just received a message from the dragon order.. it seems Councillor Chang has escaped from her prison."

"But that's totally whack! Wasn't that thing designed to hold her?" responded Jake

"The kid's got a point" continued Fu, I saw that thing being built, in fact I put a couple of hundred biscuits on her never getting out? The dragon council got any theories about how she did it?"

"Many, but I don't believe any one of them?" replied Lao Shi. "I don't believe she could've done that without help, and the Dark Dragon wasn't sighted anywhere near the island"

"But that means…" spluttered Jake

"It means" muttered Lao Shi "that we should be very careful about trusting anyone whom we cannot vouch for"

'I've had enough of mistrust' thought Jake, Rose popping into his head again

"With Chang returned to his side, the Dark Dragon will once again become a fearsome enemy to the American Dragon," continued Lao Shi, "And the Huntsclan look stronger than ever following their bold moves at the Equinox"

He and Fu both glanced at Jake at this point, as if waiting for him to speak… finally he did. "The AmDrag's out of here!" he shouted as he left and slammed the door.

As he stepped out onto the street he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. 'Probably Trix or Spud' he thought, not touching it, he didn't feel like talking. Then, realising he shouldn't take it out on his friends; he retrieved the phone from his pocket. And gasped, amazed at the number on the screen, not Trixie or Spud. Apprehensive he put the phone to his ear and accepted the call. "Please Don't hang up, Jake, its me"


	6. Chapter 6: The Call

Chapter 6: The Call 

**AN:**

Wow its certainly been a long, long time, I have been doing lots of other things what with exams and World of Warcraft draining the hours of the day. But I caught the end of "The Hunted" on DisneyChannel the other day and I just HAD to carry on. Sorry for the delay and I hope the story's still going OK (Made the chapter longer in response to some reviews), R+R

Jake stopped dead, just hearing Rose's voice had frozen him to the spot.

"Jake, I really don't have time to say everything that I want to, but I really you're your help"

Jake's mind buzzed, there were so many things he wanted to say, and his heart was screaming at him to listen to her, but she had hurt him, more than anyone knew.

"You're too late," he sighed, "Maybe ill see if I can get you _transferred _to someone else who can help" Jake snapped at her, she had left without saying goodbye, now he would too. He hung up and replaced the phone in his pocket

Jake boiled with emotion, anger, sadness, and love, still love. "Dragon Up!" he yelled, and with that, stretched his wings and launched himself into the air.

As the wind rushed past his crimson dragon form he heard again and again Rose's voice in his head. 'She really did sound worried' he thought. But Rose had already proven herself quite the actress, and not just in rehearsals for the school production of Romeo and Juliet. She had been leading a double life, a normal teenager by day, a lethal warrior hunting magical creatures by night.

'She let me go' he sighed, he could remember so clearly the look on those beautiful blue eyes when she saw his face. 'She let me go.'

* * *

"Jake wa.." The line went dead. Tears streamed from Rose's clear turquoise eyes. 'He… he hates me' she quietly sobbed. 'It's not my fault Jake, I didn't want to leave you, I didn't!' she thought.

It had been a long shot; she knew if she were Jake she would find it very hard to trust her. After all, she had tried to kill him on several occations and was now begging for help. Not to mention she had left him without a word, without saying any of the things she wanted to.

"Jake…"

* * *

In the park outside, a tabby cat's bright green eyes spotted something it had never seen before in the sky. It darted across the road as a huge red shape decended onto the sidewalk. A dragon. 


End file.
